clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza-Scott Friendship
The friendship between Eliza Bell and Scott Taylor formed before the first season and is one of the most developed and complex friendships on the series. They are known as Baylor (B'ell/T'aylor) or Scliza (Sc'ott/E'liza). History Overview Scott and Eliza have known each other since elementary school and are each other's longest friendship. For the first two seasons, they remained very close and often helped each other with their issues such as Scott's coming out process and Eliza's many relationships. Things took a turn for the worst when Eliza fell for Dex Smith, the guy Scott was in love with and started a relationship with him, crushing Scott's heart. While remaining friends throughout the third season, tensions rose and things came to a head in the fourth season when Eliza and Dex broke up and in spite, she revealed Scott's feelings for him. For the subsequent two seasons, they were bitter enemies, going to great lengths to destroy each other, especially after Scott and Dex got together, fueling Eliza's jealousy. They finally reconcile in the sixth season and start to rebuild their friendship. Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, the very first episode of the series, Eliza makes her first appearance when Scott spots her in the hallway during their first day of high school. He runs up to her and asks her what's up. She tells him she's trying to find her next class and then Scott asks her if she wants to hang out later that day. She tells him that she and Moon have plans and that she's pretty busy all week, but she'll let him know when she's free before going off to her class, leaving Scott disappointed. In Love Drunk, Scott sees Eliza talking with a cute stranger and asks her who he was after he leaves. She tells him that his name is Blake and that she doesn't know him, but he asked her to sit with him at lunch. Scott warns her that he's heard of him and that he's bad news. Eliza asks Scott if she should stay away from him, and Scott tells her that the rumors about him could be false and he could be completely normal. He tells her to see what he's like and if he does turn out to be bad, she can stay away. Eliza says that she hopes he's not a pothead, and Scott asks her if she likes him. She says that she doesn't know, but hasn't had a boyfriend since someone she met on the internet in seventh grade. Scott reminds her that he was fifty and gay and Eliza says that Moon thinks if she were to have a boyfriend, she might be less depressed. Scott is hesitant to agree and reminds her that relationships bring drama and don't always last. Eliza agrees and assures him she's going to take things slow. After things don't work out initially, Scott and Moon try to comfort Eliza and Scott reminds her there are plenty of guys at the school, so she shouldn't worry. After Blake comes and wants to talk to Eliza, Scott and Moon leave them alone. In Keep Holding On, Eliza sits down next to Scott at lunch and asks him if Olivia has told him about what has been going on in her life. Scott tells her that she has and how bad he feels about the abuse she has been getting from her mother. He asks if they should do something and Eliza tells him Olivia was trying to get the abuse on camera. Olivia comes over to them and they ask about the footage, which Olivia says she got, but deleted because she doesn't want to turn it in and be separated from her younger siblings. Scott and Eliza both look very sad for their friend. In This Is How I Disappear (1), Eliza is rushing angrily through the halls and accidentally bumps into Scott who she apologizes to. He asks her what's wrong because she looks upset, and she tells him that she's just going through relationship drama, then asking what's wrong with him because he looks nervous. He tells her that he's going to Pride for the first time, which surprises her. She asks if he's going to come out to other people, and he tells her it's been six months since he came out to her as bi, and maybe he's ready to come out to other people. Eliza tells him that she'll be there for him no matter what decision he makes and leaves excuses herself to go scream into a pillow. In Dancing On My Own (1), Eliza helps Olivia look for Scott at Homecoming and threatens to punch Gina when she talks about how happy she is that Scott is with a girl and not a guy. In Dancing On My Own (2), Eliza tries to stop Olivia from sabotaging Scott's new relationship with Harley. After Moon accidentally reveals in front of Scott that Olivia is in love with him, Olivia runs off in embarrassment and Eliza explains to him that Olivia has had feelings for him for a long time. She and Scott are later talking outside the dance and Olivia comes and apologizes to Scott for what she did. After Olivia leaves, Eliza asks him if he really forgives her. Scott says that he's not sure, but he doesn't want to hurt her even more. She tells him that maybe she'll get over him and he says that he hopes she does since she can do way better than him. In What You Waiting For?, they are seen in class together and Eliza asks Scott what's wrong as he is visibly upset. Scott tells her that he can't kiss Harley and doesn't know why he doesn't want to. Eliza asks if she wants to kiss him and he tells her that she tried, but he dodged it. She asks him if he still likes her and Scott admits that he never liked her and just wanted to have a girlfriend to show people he wasn't gay. Eliza is shocked and tells him how horrible that was. She then asks if since he can't kiss her, that means he's gay, which scares Scott. She tells him that if he is, no one is going to care, and when Scott tells her that Gina will, she calls Gina a bitch and not to care about what she thinks. He tells her that he can't be gay because his parents hate gay people, but she tells him not to worry about them and not to rush telling them if he is. She asks him what he's going to do about Harley, and he tells her he's going to break up with her, which she wishes him luck with. In The Change, Eliza approaches Scott and Chloe and asks for their help in convincing her brother not to go along with getting a sex change. Scott is excited to go only because it involves a road trip. Right before they are about to leave, Scott warns Eliza that Moon knows she is going and before they can leave, Moon arrives and tells Eliza how wrong she is by trying to convince her brother to not go through with being the person he wants to be. Scott ends up not going with Eliza, agreeing with everything Moon said, although he worries Eliza might hate him for not supporting her. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Scott and Olivia have a nasty fight and as he storms away, he bumps into Eliza, who asks what's going on. Scott tells her that Olivia's lost it and leaves Eliza to go comfort Olivia. Eliza later visits Scott at his locker with a cupcake and asks how he's feeling after his fight with Olivia. He tells her that he's not sure he wants to be friends with her and Eliza tells him to talk to her about the issues he has with her. In Force A Smile (1), Scott, Eliza, and Chloe conspire to tell their guidance counselor about Olivia's home abuse, as they agree that even if she's going to be mad at them for it, they can't sit by and watch her get hurt by her mother any longer. In Force A Smile (2), Eliza runs up to Scott, distressed, and tells him that Olivia is missing and no one knows where she is. She tells him that she called the police, but they should still do something. They then enlist Tim and start a search party for her, both admitting to being scared. They split up and start recruiting people to help. They go in the same car with Tim, Chloe, and Kat and figure out she might be trying to leave for San Diego. They eventually find her at a train station and Eliza and Scott, along with the entire search party convince her, begrudgingly, to come back home. Season 2 In I Knew You Were Trouble, Scott and Eliza walk into Clearwater High together after winter break and are both excited to start their second semester. They meet up with Kat and Blake and Eliza is shocked to see Keith, who Scott explains was his old best friend from middle school. When Scott decides to put the past behind him and talk to Keith, Eliza is shocked, knowing what went down years ago. After Keith tells Scott he likes him, Scott excitedly exclaims he has to tell Eliza. After things go south though, he ignores Keith in class, which Eliza notices. Scott says he was excited to finally get a boyfriend, but Keith ruined that again. Eliza tells him that the right guy will come eventually, but Scott doesn't believe her. The cute new guy, Dex, then accidentally knocks his binder off his desk and picks it back up for him, which Eliza watches. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * They are both one of the thirteen original regulars. * They have one of the longest friendships in the series, running for over 10 years. * Scott came out as bisexual to Eliza in the eighth grade and she was the first person he ever told. She later helps him come to terms with being gay, although she isn't the first person he officially comes out to. * Their time as enemies spanned from Glory and Gore (406) through Talking Body (605) and the summer after their junior year. * They were both apart of the longest running love triangle of the show along with Dex Smith. ** They have both had long-running relationships with Dex. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7